


Right, Wrong or In Between (All I Want Is You)

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Good Intentions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Eliot is frustrated with Parker and Hardison's continued attempts to find true love for him.  He can't stop him, though, because even though he believes he might have found it for himself, the recipient of his feelings firmly believes he isn't good enough for Eliot, and both of them are fairly certain Parker and Hardison would agree.





	Right, Wrong or In Between (All I Want Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Pretty much what it says on the tin, sera! As always, thank you for your endless support for our Exchange and we hope this year was great for you!

“No!” Eliot exclaimed, slapping his hand down on the table for emphasis. “I already told Parker, now I’m telling you – no more fix ups!”

Across from him – safely out of grabbing range, Eliot was careful to notice – Hardison was still trying to make his case. “But…he’s an Avenger, man! A real, honest-to-God Avenger, not some cosplaying wannabe! Not to mention he’s that rugged kind of hot you said you liked!”

Ignoring the dig at his physical preferences, Eliot snapped, “Then _you_ go out with him, if he’s such a catch!”

“Parker doesn’t like him,” the hacker retorted. “Says there’s something too…normal…about him.” Eliot knew the hacker and thief had their own version of an open relationship going, but this was the first he’d heard of any of the rules that governed their activities. He’d been tempted to ask, the first time he realized what was going on, but after thoughts of fitting himself into their idea of a perfect partner kept him up for three nights running, he gave it up for the sake of team harmony.

“Is this because the last guy she found for me was a werewolf?” Derek Hale had been handsome enough, and he had that brooding, nearly broken aura about him that Eliot had never been able to resist for long. Eliot still felt guilty that the lycanthropy had been a deal-breaker for him, but he enjoyed being bitten during sex too much to risk it.

“Give me a break,” Hardison said. “You know how she gets – we’re happy, so she wants you to be happy.” He paused, his expression turning pleading. “C’mon – an Avenger! How cool is that?”

The thief was relentless when she set her mind to something. Eliot still held out hope that he would be able to find a way to divert her, or stop her outright, but at the moment the odds seemed stacked entirely against him. “Text me his information.” A quick glance at the clock confirmed his suspicions – he was late. Again.

Hardison, at least, looked relieved. “You’re not going to regret it, man.” Pulling out his phone, he quickly fired off a text to Eliot – who felt and heard the vibration of its arrival on his own phone a moment later. “I even managed to talk Parker out of committing you to something, so if you just wanna meet the guy for coffee…” he concluded.

The hacker didn’t know it, but it was the first encouraging thing he’d said in their entire conversation. Eliot could have coffee with somebody to keep the peace on the home front and keep Parker from following him every night when he left the offices. He’d done more for the sake of preserving his private life.

A lot more.  
******************************************  
“An Avenger, huh? Should I be jealous?”

It wasn’t fair, Eliot decided. Nothing about this was fair, but Quinn wearing his favorite blue shirt over jeans that were hovering on the edge of too tight had just shot to the top of the list, as far as he was concerned. “It’s not Captain America,” he retorted, “so probably not.”

“I hope your teammates know better than to pair you with somebody like the Captain,” Quinn said, catching his wrist as Eliot moved into range and pulling him in close. Eliot stumbled once as he let himself be drawn in, but it was worth it ending up tight against Quinn’s broad chest, his lover’s mouth pressed to his in a hard, bruising, possessive kiss.

Closing his eyes, Eliot leaned fully into Quinn’s grasp. Few people in his life – men or women – had made him feel things as intensely as Quinn could. He knew just where and when to push, and how to draw out and intensify every physical response Eliot had at his disposal. “It’s the sharp-shooter,” he murmured, once he finally broke off the kiss and let Eliot draw a proper breath. “The short one.”

Groaning, Eliot pressed his head against Quinn’s chest. “Can we not right now?” he asked. “I just need you to make me forget all of this.”

For all that he could be a bastard in his own right, Quinn was also very accommodating. Eliot’s shirt went first, slipped off over his head and tossed aside. His pants were next, although Quinn did manage to turn him and put him in a chair before going to his knees and swallowing Eliot’s cock to the root. “Son of a bitch!” Eliot breathed, his entire body arching in the chair, thrusting his hips hard into the stroke.

The blowjob was quick and messy, and when it was over Quinn sat back on his heels, satisfied that Eliot had been stripped of all the tension he’d brought into the room with him. The hitter reached out and gently twisted one of Quinn’s curls around two of his fingers. “I want to tell them about us,” he said. “Parker and Hardison. This sneaking around – it doesn’t sit right.”

Some of Quinn’s energy seemed to drain – dropping his shoulders and pulling him free of Eliot’s touch. Realizing that the subject wasn’t going to be received any better than the dozen or more other times they’d talked about it, Eliot let his outstretched hand fall to his side. “I’m sorry.”

Exhaling softly, Quinn shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I’m just not ready to stop.” He looked up, meeting Eliot’s eyes. “You said you understood.”

Suddenly possessed by a desperate energy, Eliot leaned forward, resting his arms on his still-bare thighs. “I do, but Quinn, I think you’re selling them short. We’re not talking about a couple of boy scouts here – if anyone would understand, it’s a hacker and a thief.”

A small thread of hope twisted its way through his chest as Quinn seemed to consider what he was saying. Then the moment was gone, and the other man was shaking his head. “I’m not ready.”

Accepting that he’d lost for now, Eliot gripped the chair, pushing himself to his feet. “I guess I better get cleaned up and call my new date, then.”  
**********************************************  
It hurt, continuing to deny Eliot the only thing the hitter had ever really asked of him, but Quinn wasn’t ready to embrace the kind of life the other hitter had chosen for himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t like helping people either – helping people was fine, especially the way Eliot and his partners did it – but Quinn had carved out a life and a reputation for himself. It wasn’t easy to walk away from either – not just the shattering amounts of money, but the adrenaline rush of being set an impossible challenge and beating it.

“You better have a good reason for spying on him.”

Quinn raised his hands reflexively, setting his mind and posture as high on the “not a threat” meter as he could manage. Pivoting slowly, he confirmed that Parker had managed to sneak up behind him. The newly minted “mastermind” of Leverage International was lithe and slender, with the look of a supermodel about her, and Quinn could count on one hand the number of things that scared him more than the woman crouched opposite him.

“Just curious,” he said. “I heard through the grapevine that he was going to be having coffee with a real-life Avenger.” He saw Parker’s blue eyes tick over his left shoulder and knew that she was seeing the same scene he had been watching – Eliot sitting opposite one Clint Francis Barton – ex-SHIELD agent and current member of the Avengers. _Code Name Hawkeye._ If he took their interactions at face value, Barton was a good deal more charming a conversationalist than Quinn’s file on him had indicated.

“He thinks you’re his friend,” Parker said, drawing Quinn back to the here and now. “Is he right?”

“I’m not a threat to him, Parker,” Quinn said. “I swear.”

She frowned at him, and irrationally Quinn felt a spiral of fear twist through his gut. “That wasn’t what I asked you. Are you his friend?”

“No.” The word slipped out, almost before it flashed through his mind, and as soon as he said it Quinn wanted to take it back. It was the truth…technically. He and Eliot were a lot to each other, but to call what they had friendship meant that he would have to do things with his fellow hitter than didn’t involve getting his hands on Eliot’s naked body as quickly and creatively as humanly possible.

All Parker heard was ‘no’, however, and in her world if he wasn’t a friend, he was someone with the potential to be a threat. “I don’t care who’s put you on his trail, or what kind of contract you’re looking at,” she said, her eyes narrowing with what looked to Quinn like genuine menace. “You come after one of us, you come after all of us.”

It was surreal listening to her threaten him, but Quinn couldn’t make himself tell her the truth – even though he had no reason to believe she wasn’t serious. “Parker, I don’t have a contract on Eliot. I wouldn’t. Not on any of you – I swear.”

He couldn’t verbalize how he knew, but Quinn finally realized that Parker believed him. Unfortunately believing him carried with it a fresh set of complications. “If you don’t have a contract and you’re not his friend, you have no business here.”  
****************************************  
 _Flying to Belize tonight. Work. Call you when I get back._ It was Quinn’s personal number; Eliot read the text twice, then deleted it.

His coffee “date” had gone well enough, but Eliot hadn’t been able to shake the memory of Quinn’s refusal to admit to their relationship and the truth of their feelings for each other.

 _And somehow Barton knew._ Maybe not the specifics of his situation, although given the man’s resume Eliot couldn’t say for certain, but he was at least familiar with the tune Eliot was currently being forced to dance to. “When you reach a certain point in this line of work, sometimes you lose perspective,” he’d said after Eliot had been quiet for an uncomfortably long stretch of time. “You begin to believe that things like love and normal relationships aren’t for somebody like you.”

“What if you’re right?” he’d found himself asking. “What if figuring that out isn’t losing perspective – it’s gaining it?”

His question had prompted a smile from Clint – a not unattractive smile, Eliot was forced to acknowledge. “If I believed that, I wouldn’t be sitting here today to tell you otherwise. Look Eliot – you seem like a good guy. These feelings eating you up inside are what keep us from becoming the monsters everyone believes we are.” He’d paused then, taking a sip of his coffee. “Is he worth it?”

Eliot blew out a sharp breath, letting go all his reservations for a moment. “He doesn’t think so.”

Clint shook his head. “Not what I asked. Is he worth it?”

Now it was Eliot’s turn to nod. “Then you stick it out. Be his anchor to the real world, until he feels safe enough to come in from the cold.”

The terminology was somewhat archaic, and not precisely accurate to his situation, but Barton’s conviction was contagious. Calling up Quinn’s number in his phone, he texted, _I’ll be here._ , then put the phone away.

He wouldn’t out their relationship without Quinn’s agreement, but there was nothing to say he couldn’t let Parker and Hardison know that he had somebody. It wouldn’t take them long to figure out who, but maybe – just maybe – he could make them understand how important it was to keep things quiet until Quinn was ready.

“It probably won’t work,” he muttered, grimacing at the thought of being persuasive enough to convince Parker and Hardison not to go poking their noses in his private business, while simultaneously convincing Quinn that they could be open with their relationship at least this far.

Abruptly, he heard Clint’s question in his head: _”Is he worth it?”_

To himself as much as anyone, Eliot nodded. _And if he’s worth it, he’s worth the risk to see if we can turn this into something real._


End file.
